


I for You.

by AuroraBites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, Incest, Songfic, Twincest, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBites/pseuds/AuroraBites
Summary: Jaime hates Euron Greyjoy.





	I for You.

**Author's Note:**

> Typical bullshit of posting at 4am, so sorry for all the grammar and spelling issues, I'm a zombie. Also, on a scale of 1 to don't do it, how terrible would a fanfic of Cersei as a mermaid be? Like I love Cersei and I love mermaids so lowkey want to combine the two and try something other then these short one-shots. But also its 4am and I could be crazy. Tell me in the comments, and also show me love on this one. kthanks.

[Say the words I cannot say, say them on another day, fragile words like these will cut your tongue. Was I good enough, was I bad enough? When I wanted more you had enough. But nobody's gonna try for you, nobody's gonna do like I for you.]

Jaime walked down the halls of the Red Keep, eagerly wanting to be reunited with his lover, his sister. His heart and body ached for her when he was away. His time apart from her was rough and long and tiring, he looked forward to their reunion. He looked forward to holding her, kissing her, fucking her. But Jaimes pace soon slowed when he saw that she wasn't alone in her room. He softly sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight of her company. Jaime hated Euron Greyjoy. He hated his voice, the way he walked, his smug face, arrogant attitude, his immature jokes, his sloppy clothing, he just truly fucking hated Euron. But what he hated the most was that he got to stand by Cersei. He was such an unworthy foul pathetic excuse of a man, He didn't deserve to be with her. He didn't even deserve to be around her. Jaime glared at him from the door way, he imagined putting his sword through his disgusting drunkenly body...several time, and imagined how satisfying it would be.   
Jaime watched as Euron placed his hand on Cersei's lower back as he walked up to her, causing Jaime to clench his fist. He couldn't understand how Cersei tolerated to be with this man, let alone just be around him. Jaime couldn't hear what Euron had whispered in Cersei's hear but he definitely heard him laugh at whatever he said. Jaime safely assumed that whatever he had said wasn't actually funny but Euron had a habit of finding himself to be hilarious when in reality he was just naive.   
Euron Greyjoy was unworthy. He shouldn't be at Cersei's side. It should be Jaime. It should have always been Jaime. No one treated Cersei as the goddess she was. She was not property to be owned, she wasn't a deal to be made, she wasn't just a pretty face with a crown. Cesei was a forced to be reckoned with. She was a fierce lion, the strongest woman he knew. She was wicked smart, majestically beautiful and the true definition of a queen. She had a soft side the probably no one other then him and her children have seen but wow was it special, and darling. All things that Euron knew nothing about. Jaime should be standing by Cersei's side, as he always did. Just...not in the right spot. 

[And every slow lit cigarette that nervous hands can barely get the courage, I could always feel your eyes. And those dresses you make look like gowns, you're a sinner but the devil even turned you down. Causes nobody's gonna try for you, nobody's going to do like I for you. And nobody's going to lie for you, and nobody's going to do like I for you.]

Euron leaned closer to Cersei and Jaime quickly decided that he couldn't take anymore. Enough was enough. He stepped further into the room and cleared to throat to announce his presence, causing both Cersei and Euron to turn around and Cersei to take a step away from fowl man. Euron looked a Jaime with a fake smile. "Ah Sir Jaime has returned."  
"Leave us." Cersei said coldly, not bothering to look at Euron.  
"Excuse me."  
"I said leave us."  
"I don't think-"  
"Now."  
Cersei voice was stern and forceful, Euron knew arguing wasn't an option. He gave a suspicious glance between the siblings before raising his eyebrows and walking out. The two remained quiet until they were completely alone, just as they wanted. Jaime closed the door to give them more privacy and walked over to his lover.  
"What is that look for?"  
"What look?"  
"You seem upset."  
"I just don't know how you can stand with him."  
"I do not stand with him, I stand by him."  
"How is that any different Cersei?!"  
"I stand by him for a display a power. He is a meaningless man next to me for show. I do not stand with him because I am not with him in any way."   
"You're not with him?"  
"No. He is childish and revolting. I stand with you. I have always and will always stand with you Jaime. Whether the world knows it or not. I know it."  
Jaime's anger faded at Cersei's word. He hated how weak he was for her but he couldn't help it. Cersei was everything to him, everything he did was for Cersei. He loved her, beyond words. And he loved when she confirmed her love for him. She could be cold and ruthless often, so much so that Jaime questioned her calls. But then there were moments like this that reminded him of the love in her heart. They were soulmates. They came into this world together and they would leave this world together. They were all that mattered.   
Cersei stepped closer to him, placing her hand against his cheek with a smirk playfully on her lips. "Are you jealous Jaime?"  
"I'm not"  
"It seems like you are.."  
"He's the worst."  
"And you're the best?"  
"For you? Yes."  
"Yeah?" Cersei's lips seductively lingered over Jaimes. Jaime glanced down at her lips then back at her eyes, debating on whether he wanted to give in or drag it out a little longer. Jaime had never been good at being patient in this kind of situations. When Cersei tempted him, he gave in. She was irresistible.   
Jaime wrapped her arm around her waist to hold her close to him as he backed her up against the table until she was laying on her back. "Yes. It should be me..." He ran his hands up her body until they gripped her throat gently. His touches started possessively, meant to be rough and sexual, but they soon lightened. He changed his mind, wanting this moment to more raw and real, rather then their usual tension.   
"I am the best for you. It will always be me. No one knows you like I do, no one loves you like I do. I should be the one standing next to you, standing with you. It should be me, it should always be me. I should be the one loving you, ruling with you."  
Cersei leaned up and crashed their lips together, kissing him with such passion. Slowly pulling away and looking into his eyes. "And it always will be you, only you. You are all that matters. Now fuck me."  
Jaime smirked at her demand. Who was he to deny his queen. They had expressed enough feeling, now they needed more, they needed to feel each other. His body needed her. He lifted her dress and undid his pants as quick as he could, proceeding to go inside her, both of them moaning as they became one.

[Hold me like you never could, I'll hold you like I said I would. Air or light won't breathe nor shine between. With your feather lips yeah you fly away, well I hope they come back down somebody. Cause nobody's gonna try for you, nobody's gonna do like I for you. Somebody's getting by for you, I don't bend I just break in two. Somebody like me, I'd die for you.]


End file.
